disneyplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planes Wiki:Policy
Swearing (Cursing) Swearing will make a person feel bad or even unwelcome so swearing will not be tolerated. Swearing (Cursing) Consequences 1st Offense = 1 hour block 2nd Offense = 1 day block 3rd Offense = 1 week block 4th Offense = 1 month block 5th Offense = Forever block Bullying Bullying is very bad. It will make someone feel bad, unwelcome and weak. Bullying is also illegal. Bullying Consequences 1st Offense = 1 week block 2nd Offense = 1 month block 3rd Offense = 1 year block 4th Offense = Forever Block If a person decides to quit the wiki, you will be banned forever and it does not matter if it is the 1st offense. If they fake quitting, they will be banned for 1 week for lying. If they fake quit, you will no longer be banned. Inappropriate Pictures, Words, etc. Putting inappropriate things on pages or putting links to them is strictly prohibited. It could offend other people and/or make them feel uncomfortable. Inappropriate Pictures, Words, etc. Consequences 1st Offense = 1 day block 2nd Offense = 1 week block 3rd Offense = 1 month block 4th Offense = Forever block Spamming Spamming is not allowed because it wastes time and will slow the chat down and is also vandalizing, which is very bad. All vandalizers will get blocked forever. Spamming Consequences 1st Offense = Warning (3 warnings = 2nd Offense) 2nd Offense = 1 hour block (3 kicks) 3rd Offense = 1 day block 4th Offense = 1 week block 5th Offense = 1 month block 6th Offense = 1 year block 7th Offense = Forever block Arguing Arguing is considered fighting, but there is a small difference. Anyways, there is no arguing especially with an admin. There is no "He started it" because if you join, you are as guilty as who started it is. Arguing Consequences 1st Offense = Warning (3 warnings = 2nd Offense) 2nd Offense = 1 day block 3rd Offense = 1 week block 4th Offense = 1 month block 5th Offense = Forever block Fighting Fighting is not tolerated especially for admins because it can lead to very hurtful things, especially swearing which is also not tolerated. There is no "He started it" because if you join, you are as guilty as who started it is. Fighting Consequences 1st Offense = 1 day block 2nd Offense = 1 week block 3rd Offense = 1 month block 4th Offense = Forever block More than 3 sockpuppets (accounts) More than 3 sockpuppets is unreasonable because you have enough already. And you don't need 50 sockpuppets. More than 3 sockpuppets (accounts) Consequences 4 sockpuppets = 1 day block and the extra sockpuppet will be deleted. 5 sockpuppets = 1 week block and the extra sockpuppets will be deleted. 6 sockpuppets = 1 month block and the extra sockpuppets will be deleted. 7 sockpuppets = 1 year block and the extra sockpuppets will be deleted. 8 sockpuppets = Forever block and the extra sockpuppets will be deleted. If you use sockpuppets to prevent blocks, you and your sockpuppets will be blocked forever. Revealing Personal Info Revealing personal info could cause you to get really injured especially if you reveal your address. There could be people out there that just want to kidnap a person, and if you reveal your personal info, it could be YOU! It is okay if you want to reveal your age and name to an admin but not phone number, email, address, etc.. Revealing Personal Info Consequences 1st Offense = 1 day block 2nd Offense = 1 week block 3rd Offense = 1 month block 4th Offense = 1 year block 5th Offense = Forever block If you reveal someone else's personal info here are the consequences Age 12 = 1 week block Age 11 = 1 month block Age 10 = 2 month block Age 9 = 3 month block Age 8 = 4 month block Age 7 = 5 month block Age 6 or under = 1 year block Phone Number = 1 month block Birth date (including year) = 1 day block Full Name = 1 day block Abusing Your Powers (This is for Chat Mods and higher) Abusing your powers is unfair to everyone else who isn't a chat mod. It will not be tolerated. If you abuse your powers, we take it very seriously. Abusing Your Powers Consequences Demoted and blocked for a day. Trolling (Lying) Trolling is considered lying and lying will not be tolerated since it is dishonesty and not a lot of people like it. Trolling (Lying) Consequences 1st Offense = Warning (3 warnings = 2nd Offense) 2nd Offense = 1 hour block (3 warnings) 3rd Offense = 1 day block 4th Offense = 1 week block 5th Offense = 1 month block 6th Offense = 1 year block 7th Offense = Forever block Chat Policy You must not break any of the rules above this line.__________________________________________________ You must have 10 edits. You must accept if you be kicked or blocked. If not, another block. If you are a chat moderator, you must accept if you be demoted. If not, you will be blocked. You can get on after a kick, but if a block, you cannot get back on. If you yell at a chat moderator, they can gladly kick you. (If serious, they can block you.) You can not post any links unless you want to tell everyone. If you just want to tell one person, Private Message them. If a chat moderator kicks you or blocks you for no reason, you MUST tell an admin or the founder for them to be demoted and blocked.